


Deception

by PuzzleDragon



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleDragon/pseuds/PuzzleDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Scarlet. Codename: Knave of Hearts. Specialty: theft and data retrieval.<br/>Anastasia Tremaine. Codename: Red Queen. Specialty: espionage and assassination.<br/>The perfect undercover team, now sent to take down Jafar's corporate empire by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> onceuponatimeinhogwarts on tumblr prompted: "Mission Impossible feat. Will and Ana." (The fact that I've never actually seen Mission Impossible morphed this into just a general secret agents AU.)

“Knave to Red Queen,” she heard him almost shout in her ear, “Knave to Red Queen.”

“I can hear you just fine, Will,” she replied calmly, keeping her voice low so that none of the other guests would suspect what she was doing, “There’s no need to yell.”

“Codenames, Ana,” he said exasperatedly, “Do I have to remind you every mission?”

Will Scarlet and Anastasia Tremaine – codenames Knave of Hearts and Red Queen – were the best at what they did. He was the perfect thief, going after data, artifacts, weapons, anything too dangerous for the people who currently had control over it. And she was the perfect actress, putting on any facade they needed her to, getting into any party, seducing any target, and once she got close enough to her victim she could do whatever was required of her – whether it be killing them or kissing them – to get the information she needed.

They worked well together, even though they bickered constantly.

“You know I’m not really one to follow rules,” she answered, taking a sip of her martini. She could practically hear him roll his eyes over the comm link.

“Do you have your target in view?” he asked.

Her target this night was a man named Jafar. For once, she wished they’d been sent in to assassinate rather than just gather intelligence. He ran a corrupt business empire, one with quite a few more deadly secrets than most. But she hated him more for his attitude and actions than his business practices. He seemed to see everyone else as lesser beings, as pawns to be controlled rather than as people. He stared at every woman in the room as though they already belonged to him and he looked over every man like he was trying to discern their fatal weaknesses. What she’d read in his file only added to her distain for him.

She wanted this man gone. She wanted to make sure he couldn’t step on anyone else in his quest for power and control. But their organization had sent them in to take his company down, rather than to take him out. As much as she didn’t enjoy following rules, there were some orders she couldn’t disobey.

This being one of them.

“Yes, I’ve been keeping an eye on him all evening,” she answered Will, surveying the crowd from her secluded corner of the ballroom, “The real question is whether or not you need me to move in. Have you gotten the intel yet?”

“I’m almost done,” he replied, “Just make sure he doesn’t leave. If he shows up before I’m done copying the data, we’re all in trouble.”

“I’m gonna have to engage him, aren’t I? He seems to be getting bored. You read his file; unless he picks up a girl to take home with him, he always heads back to the office to check on his little projects after events like this. If he leaves now, he’ll catch you. Will one dance give you enough time to finish hacking the system and get out of there?”

“Probably,” he said, sounding more focused on the computer screen he was no doubt staring at than on her words, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Will,“ she replied, half-sarcastically.

“I’m serious,” he added, all of his attention on her now, “I don’t want you to get hurt. Be safe.”

“You worry about your assignment and I’ll worry about mine,” she replied, taking the last sip of her drink, “I’ll see you back at the hotel room. Alright?” she added more sincerely, trying to reassure him that she’d be just fine.

“Alright,” he agreed.

With that she moved in, gliding across the dance floor toward her target. Her flowing, blood red dress – which Will had helped her into only a few hours before – swirled around her feet as she walked toward him. She could feel people’s eyes on her as she crossed the room, but she blocked all of that out, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand.

When she reached Jafar, she smiled, she flirted, she asked him to dance. He agreed, as she knew he would, and she held his attention for the entire song.

As the last strains of the orchestra faded, Jafar leaned closer to her with a twisted grin playing on his lips. Anastasia had to restrain herself from slapping him across the face as he whispered in her ear, “Well, that was lovely. But I’m afraid I have to go. As captivating as you are, I have other business to attend to. That is, unless you’d like to accompany me back to my apartment. I’m sure we can find some way to … occupy our time.” 

She was more than happy to let him leave, and just as she was about to voice an excuse and allow him to go home alone, Will’s voice sounded in her other ear.

“I’m not done yet,” he said urgently, “I just need another minute. You have too keep him there. Think of something!”

After thinking over all of the possible solutions in the half-second she had to consider them, she groaned internally at the only real option she had. Before she could truly think her plan through and stop herself out of disgust, she was in motion. Her lips crashed against his, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

She tried not to think too much about what she was doing, tried not to truly feel his rough hands on her waist. She’d kissed many a man she didn’t care for as part of a mission, but this was different somehow. Those men had responded positively, exuded something akin to gratitude at the fact that she’d seen fit to grace them with her touch. But Jafar? His mouth didn’t fit right against hers the way some men’s did. And his hands seemed to claw at her curves rather than caress them. She could tell from the way his lips moved against hers that he saw a kiss as something to take, not as a sign of attraction or affection, but as a way of displaying his dominance over another person.

She hated him even more for it. But she followed her orders and resisted the urge to stab him with the knife strapped to her leg, concealed there as a last resort in case the entire plan fell apart. The entire plan had _not_ fallen apart, at least not yet, so she stayed where she was, at the edge of the dance floor, and let him kiss her.

“Okay! I’m done. I’m out! You can get out of there now,” Will shouted in her ear.

She pulled away then, breaking the kiss.

“Should I take that as a yes, then?” Jafar asked, his surprisingly cold brown eyes surveying her body as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, darling,” she drawled, “I can’t. As enjoyable as I’m sure it would be to spend the night with you, I have a headache and an early morning tomorrow. Perhaps another time?”

It seemed he was still stunned from the kiss, as he didn’t try to stop her when she moved past him toward the door. Once she was a safe distance from the other guests and on her way out to the car that was waiting to take her back to the hotel, she spoke to Will again.

“You are _so_ making this up to me later,” she growled.

“What?” he asked over their comm link, sounding confused.

“He tasted like red wine and ash,” she replied.

“You had to kiss him?” he questioned, sounding almost amused.

“You couldn’t get out of the bloody building fast enough, so of course I had to kiss the bastard.”

“I’ll have your favorite whiskey waiting for you when you get back,” he offered, as she got into the backseat of the car, “Will that suffice?”

“I think I might need something a bit stronger to get the taste of _him_ out of my mouth.”

“Like what?”

“Like you,” she whispered, a smile gracing her lips.

“If that’s what you think is best, then I’m happy to oblige,” he replied, his smile evident in the tone of his voice.

“I’ll be back at the room in a few minutes,” she added, “And then you can help me out of this incredibly uncomfortable dress.”

“Looking forward to it,” he replied, “Besides, I’ve always thought you looked better in white than red.”

“No, you’ve always thought I looked better wearing one of _your_ shirts than wearing any evening gown you’ve had to zip me into.”

“That may be true, but honestly you look gorgeous in anything … or nothing at all.”

“I’m just reaching the hotel now,” she said, a light blush coloring her cheeks at hearing his words, “So, save your compliments until I’m back in the room and you’re kissing my neck.”

“I think I can manage that, your majesty.”

“No, right now I’m not the Red Queen,” she replied, as she stepped out of the car and made her way up the steps to the front door of the hotel, “Right now I’m just Anastasia and you’re just Will and we’re just going to have a fabulous night that makes me forget all about what I had to do at that party. We can worry about the intel tomorrow. Right now, all I want to worry about is us. Alright?”

“Alright,” he agreed, “I’ll see you in a minute.”

“See you in a minute,” she echoed with a smile as the elevator doors slid closed behind her.


End file.
